


A Father's worry

by PenelopeR



Series: The Bassets [1]
Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Worried father, Worried husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: Simon falls hopelessly in love with his daughter
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Series: The Bassets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164437
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	A Father's worry

Simon walked out of the room to leave Daphne, his Daph, Rose wanted to freshen her up, and as much as he did not want to leave her, he wanted to speak to the doctor, needed to know that Daphne was going to be okay. 

Ever since Daphne had told him she was with child, he was petrified he was going to lose her like he lost his own mother, as the months wore on, his worry only intensified, he could not lose her like his mother, he would throw all the money in the world at making sure his duchess was going to be okay. 

Simon stood outside and looked at the doctor. “My wife is okay?” Simon asked him, his dark eyes boring into him. “Her grace is quite well,” the doctor said to him, “like with any birth there are some risks, childbed fever being one, she will need bed rest for a couple of weeks, but I see there being no problems, your grace.” Simon nodded at him. “And our daughter?” Simon asked him his voice breathless.

“She’s a healthy baby girl,” the doctor said looking at him, “no worries there your grace…” Simon looked at him and nodded. The door opened and Rose came out. “Your grace,” Rose said to him, “The duchess is waiting for you…” 

Simon walked in after taking a steadying bed and saw his Duchess, his Daph lying so still, fear started to creep in. “Simon,” she whispered exhaustedly. “I’m here,” Simon said slowly as he perched on the side of the bed. 

Daphne looked up at him, he noticed Rose must of brushed her hair, and tied it in a beautiful plait, she had a new gown on, and she looked totally gorgeous to him, how he thought he could never want this. “Are you okay?” Daphne asked him. 

“Isn’t it me that should be asking you that?” Simon asked her, as he took her hand in his, he felt it was cold and he immediately pulled the bell. “Simon,” Daphne said as she looked at him. “Your cold,” Simon said slowly, “you mustn’t be cold, I want the maids to know the room must be warm at all times until the threat of childbed fever is over…” Daphne stroked the back of his hand and closed her eyes. 

Simon took her hand as the fire roared, and he could not help but take her pulse with his fingers, he tried so hard not to think of his mother, but he just had to know she was okay, that she was still with him, still with their daughter, he looked over to the basket and saw her and now no one was here watching, he felt his throat go tight with emotion.  
She was awake he saw; his daughter was awake, and he gently took her out of her Moses basket. She was so tiny, so precious, he would do everything in his power to protect her, and he loved her beyond anything. 

He walked towards the window with her and looked out at their gardens, and he sighed contently. “We need to think of a name for you little one,” Simon whispered to her as his daughter’s big brown eyes looked up at him and his heart shattered even more with love. 

“I am going to be honest with you little one,” Simon whispers to him, “I am petrified, I don’t want to get this wrong, and I might get this wrong at times, so please be patient with me little one, I don’t want to do this wrong…”

His daughter looked up at him with her big brown eyes as if understanding everything he was saying. Simon sat down on the chair by the window and he turned and saw his Daph still sleeping, and he smiled down at his daughter again, who still looked up at him with her big brown eyes. “Your just perfect,” Simon whispered to her, “you’re going to break hearts like your mother did…”

“I will try not to be overprotective,” Simon continued to whisper to her, “but you are as stunning as your mother, and I know I will be unbearable… but you will want for nothing little one… I want you to have everything I didn’t have…” 

“I hope you will never be scared to talk to me,” Simon continued, “I’m always here for you, no matter what, and I promise you I will never discard you, you will always be number one in my life, you and your mother….” 

His daughter yawned in his arms then and nuzzled closer to him and closed her eyes. “She feels safe with you,” Daphne whispered tiredly. Simon looked up at his wife and smiled at her with such love and devotion. “I hope so,” Simon whispered, “I’ll always want her to feel safe with me.”

Daphne sat up wanting to comfort him. “Don’t move,” Simon whispers in a panic, “you mustn’t move…” Daphne sees the fear in his eyes. “Come here,” Daphne whispered to him, “I want my family with me…” 

Simon was lying next to his wife, his saviour, the woman he pretended so long that he did not need or want, that he did not love. She was feeding their daughter, her breasts that were normally for his pleasure, for their pleasure in coupling were now feeding their daughter, he gently put his arm around her.   
“Are you disappointed?” Daphne asked him suddenly. Simon looked at her confused, how on earth could she think that was not he not showing how delighted he was about their daughter, their child. “Why on earth would I be disappointed?” Simon asked her, “I know I said I didn’t want children, but you changed me, and I know I worried, and I was a nightmare every day of your pregnancy, but…” 

“I mean about her being a girl and not an heir,” Daphne said looking at him. Simon looked down at his daughter and saw her small mouth sucking on a nipple, he gently rubbed his daughter’s cheeks filled with milk. Simon then looked up at his wife, his duchess. 

“A child is a blessing,” Simon said slowly, “and I am feeling blessed right now, because I am sitting with you, and you made it through the ordeal, and because we have our darling daughter, a daughter who I love with every fibre of my being… All I want is for these two weeks to go quickly, so I know your both okay…”

“I’m going to be okay Simon,” Daphne said slowly, “I’m okay, I’m sore, my intimate area is sore, and I am tired, but I’m okay, I promise you…” Simon looked at her and smiled and then looked at Daphne burped their little girl. 

“We really need a name for her,” Daphne whispered. “I think we should stick with tradition,” Simon said as he took his daughter from her, “something beginning with A.” Daphne smiled at him tiredly. “I’d like you to pick,” Daphne whispered, “I want her father to pick her name, a name that he loves and cherishes, just like he cherishes her… Like I knew he would cherish a child…”

Simon kissed the top of Daphne’s head and looked down at his daughter. “I promise I will make the world a better place for her, be a better man for her” Simon whispered. “And for me?” Daphne asked him. “I’m already a better man because of you,” Simon whispered as he kissed the top of her head. 

Daphne felt her eyes closing in the arms of her husband when he said to her “Amelia, I’d like our daughter to be called Amelia…” Daphne smiled up at him sleepily. “Amelia Basset,” she whispered to him. Simon bent down and kissed her. 

He thought he would never have this, he nearly stopped himself having this to spite his father, and now he was a father, to a darling little girl who he loved so much, he was happy it was girl, at first it was happiness because it would have annoyed his father, but now, he felt nothing but joy about having a little girl to protect and love, maybe the next one would be a son, maybe just maybe, he thought.


End file.
